Hearts in Cahoots
by PaperBulletProductions
Summary: She dared herself to look back at him, her gaze meeting his. He was standing in the same spot she had left him, he still held that same smirk, and it told her almost exactly what it was that he was thinking. "This isn't over yet, darling."
1. Chapter 1

**This is a bit of a spin on Nora Robert's: Mckade Brothers. Let me know what you think (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

_The breeze blew softly up and down through the coarse bundle of trees for which there seemed to be no end. And past the trees to the small, vintage-like town that was unknown of on most maps, yet was the only place ever known to the people that lived there. _

_It was a calm, cute little place where everybody knew everybody, and gossip spread like fire, scorching embarrassment on those that were the source of topic of that day. It held a feeling of home and of comfort, and however bloody the days of battle had been in the past, it was all long forgiven, though not as much forgotten. _

_The ghosts from the past still lingered, sweeping with them a haunting sense, of fear, or of despair, the people could not quite figure out, but they were there, and they existed. _

_They were the remnants of a terrible past that still sought after generations of those still living there. Harmless as they were, they still held a longing for some type of revenge for their falling. _

_And so the people remained, aware of what was around them, and content with the peace they still had even with the wandering souls, and their days went on as happy as ever, with no exact recollection of how why they had chosen such a place to make their home, considering its miniature size, but still, it was home. Those who visited fell in love with it, and eventually couldn't resist but to call it home as well. _

_And so the little town grew some amount, became somewhat larger than it's usual, and earned its rightful pace back on the map. It was still small, still unknown of, but as always, it was still home._

_

* * *

_

"Hey! I said I was driving, punk!"

"My ass, kid."

"Why can't I drive?"

"You're twelve."

"So what?"

"Both of you move! I'm driving"

"Hey! –Oww! No fair!"

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?"

"I need a drink."

"And do you plan on taking a twelve year old to a bar then?"

"..hmm what? –oh yea sure, why the hell not."

"*sigh* Shippo get out of the truck."

"But-but"

"Out."

"Ugh, I can never do anything..."

"Damn straight runt."

Brothers Inuyasha and Sessomaru drove off into the night, for no particular reason other than that Inuyasha's temper was at it again, and at 21 years old with no job and no future, he found there was not much better to do than to waste away what little was left of him.

Sessomaru, at 25 felt for his younger, ill-tempered brother, however he found there was nothing he could do to help him. He was too stubborn, and too broken.

So without words, they drove over to the town's tavern, a place that had been one of Inuyasha's favorites since before he was of legal age to drink. He had done a lot before legal age, and to him, it was just another of life's experiences, another thing that brought him the tiniest bit closer to death, and he was okay with it. He had no future, his life was headed nowhere fast, and all the while, Sessomaru had become a successful business man, and was co-executive of one of the biggest companies in the country.

They were known as the bad boys, Inuyasha and Sessomaru Takahashi. Always looking for trouble, and though it was at times hard to find in such a small town, looking was what made it fun. The two had been trouble makers since they were kids, and even as they grew up, that reputation had remained the same, only now they were known as the bad boys with the extremely good looks; charming, with a smile that would make any girl swoon.

Inuyasha was the single most wanted and sought after bachelor in the little town, with his bad boy rep, good looks, and charming ways, he was irresistible to most, and had already gotten to many girls in his twenty one years, tossing them away the day after, and smirking when they still came running back.

"Gimme a beer." Inuyasha muttered, taking his usual seat on the bar stool, Sessomaru taking the seat beside him. "And you Sessomaru?" the bartender asked, having attended to the two men millions of times before.

"None for me.", he placed his elbows on the table and turned his head towards his adolescent younger brother, who was quietly jugging down his drink.

"Inuyasha what the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked calmly, as he always did, no matter the situation. Inuyasha scoffed, "What the fuck does it look like I'm doing? I'm having a beer. And a smoke." He added pulling a cigarette pack from his front shirt pocket.

"No.", Sessomaru pushed his hands off the table. "I mean what the hell are you doing with your life. You dropped yourself out of a full ride scholarship to Columbia, quit your job, dumped your girl and became a smoker. The latter of which is becoming quite the annoying habit." Inuyasha just rolled his eyes at his older and wiser brother.

"For once, spare me the lecture huh, Fluffy? I know what I did, and as you can see," he motioned both the hand holding the jug and the one holding the cigarette, "I don't give a fuck."

"You're throwing your life away. And for what? Who's this little display for anyways?"

"It's for you, oh holy brother of mine," he murmured sarcastically, his fingers tracing the outline of the beer mug.

"Well, I suppose it would make more sense to do it for me than for that dead mother of yours, isn't that right?"

''Fuck you and the "other woman" that gave birth to you." he spat, his temper growing. Sessomaru said nothing for some time, and Inuyasha almost believed he had decided to drop the subject altogether.

"You can't escape this you know. The best you can do is learn to accept it."

'No such luck.'

"I am accepting it Fluffy, as you can see", he brought up his beer. "I'm doing a pretty damn good job of it." He took a gulp and slammed the glass back on the table.

"It wasn't your fault." Inuyasha paused at the words mentioned, his eyes holding the tiniest flicker of sadness before going back to their usual angry spark.

"Don't you fucking dare tell me it wasn't my fault, you know it was, you motherfuck-"

"Nobody blames you, because you simply aren't to blame. And believe me, if you were, I would've killed you myself long ago, and you know that to be true, little brother." And he did.

Sessomaru and Inuyasha may have been brothers, but the fact that they were half-brothers gave them a bit of a different relationship than most siblings. They claimed to despise each other, but deep down people knew better. And however messed up their lives had been growing up didn't change the fact that they shared the same blood. There had been times when they had seriously attempted to end each other's lives. But the only result from those rumbles was many broken bones and bruises.

"I...I just need to get away from this place. I'm sick of it. Sick of the town, sick of the people. You know I'd actually like to go somewhere where the whole fucking population doesn't know my whole life story?"

"Well, had you not turned down that offer to Columbia you-"

"Yeah yeah whatever. I'm serious though. I'm not gonna die in this godamn town."

"Well, you'd be the first in the family." This brought a small smile to Inuyasha's features.

"Your right."

They sat in silence for a moment, a comfortable silence at that, and neither of the two brothers could come up with more to say. They had become total opposites in such a short amount of time, now all they had in common was the looks and the Takahashi name. But Inuyasha was tired of having to live up to a family name, even if it did mean guaranteeing himself a lifetime of wealth. People expected him, as bad a kid as he had been, to bring good to the Takahashi generation, as had been done before him, and that he'd live up to be his father's son, like Sessomaru had accomplished. Now bets were made on how quickly the youngest of the Takahashi's would hit rock bottom.

'Well fuck that shit.' he didn't know why he cared about what people thought about him anymore. If anything they probably were wishing he'd fall faster, just to get it over with already. He wanted to leave, to go to a place where he wouldn't be haunted by a family name and his father's past mistakes. But where would he go? Chances were that wherever he went he'd just end up flat on his face, too drunk to feel anything and too dead from drug intake to care.

'I'm leaving. That's all there is to it. Whatever happens is probably for the best anyway.' he thought to himself bitterly as they both went over to the pool table, each man chalking his cue before Inuyasha shot the balls in different directions.

"Well heeeeeeeeeey there Inyaaaaasha! Sessssossmaru!" a drunken voice greeted from behind two men.

"Motherfucker..." Inuyasha muttered to himself as he took another shot.

Neither of the two men turned around, in hopes that the drunk would just end it and leave. They had no interest in this man, whom didn't even deserve to kiss the ground they walked on, and however much they'd have liked to bash the coward of a man's face in, they knew they couldn't afford such an act. So, with all their strength, they attempted to remain silent, in hopes that the piece of shit would leave.

But no, the poor bastard didn't know better.

"You know, I heard you guys are losing the Takahashi farm. Have to sell off your land to pay off taxes." the drunk managed to spit, his stance swaying a bit from his over intoxicated manner.

"Heard wrong." Inuyasha stated.

"The two of you don't deserve the land. Look at you Inuyasha, you're nothing! At least I get my paycheck at the end of the week!"

"Well you certainly don't mind mooching off your wife either, who has to work twelve hour shifts just to pay rent.", Inuyasha said, chalking his cue and taking aim again.

"I ain't moochin' of nobody! I earn my own money and I make work with it!"

"I'm sure you also enjoy the fact that your wife's always hiding under scarves and hats to hide her beatings from the night before."

"Inuyasha", Sessomaru warned. "Let it go."

"OOhhhh I bet the two o' ya think you're so big and bad huh? You know Sessy that bitch 'll be running back to me any minute now! Shell realize she ain't got shit without me and she'll come running back with a big ol' smile on 'er faaace, ann I'll give her the second greatest beatin' of her life, right after I fuck the shit outtta her!", he shouted, oblivious to the commotion he had started inside the tavern. Inuyasha could feel his blood boiling and he knew Sessomaru was at his breaking point.

"Did ya hear me you ol shit faces! The night you found her I practically fucked that little cunt to death, and she liked it! Screamed like a little slut, she did! And she still came running back!" At that, Sessomaru snapped, but Inuyasha, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder, forced him to lay off, before burning out his cigarette and turning towards the man that wasn't worth the dirt beneath his shoes.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sessomaru asked, his fists clenched ready to take his brother out as well; and his eyes transforming, the blood red of his demon form spilling out. "What the fuck does it look like I'm doing? This fucker has a long overdue beating waiting for him, and it's not as though you can afford to face the consequences huh big brother?"

Sessomaru said nothing.

Inuyasha merely smirked. "Hate to break it to ya, but you can't settle a business deal from a prison cell, Fluffy."

Sessomaru couldn't believe it. His brother was about to seriously throw his life away. The cops had told him, one more bit of trouble and he was done for. Inuyasha knew that. And yet here he was, about to defend the honor of a woman that only had eyes for his brother.

'He's out of his mind. But, it's to be expected, I suppose' Sessomaru sighed and sat back in his stool. "Give me a scotch." he told the bartender. Suddenly it wasn't as hard to believe anymore.

Inuyasha smiled a toothy grin, cracked his knuckles and went off towards his target. "Hey Inuyasha!" the man turned back to the bartender. "I don't want no trouble ya hear?"

Inuyasha smiled and replied in a smooth tone, "No, of course not." before grabbing his opponent by the collar and dragging him outside into the cold night.

"He's about to beat the shit outta him ain't he?" the bartender asked Sessomaru.

"It's Inuyasha. Of course he is."

The man smirked. "Well it's about damn time."

* * *

_5 years later…_

"Common Kagome, you've gotta tell me who it is!"

"Haha, okay okay! It's Koga. He-"

"Woa woa woa wait. Koga as in Koga Sounta?"

"Umm yeahh. He works over at the Takahashi farm. Why?" The soon to be Mrs. Takahashi grinned from ear to ear at her good friend and recently appointed maid of honor. "Hmm no reason. Kinda weird you're dating someone that works for Sessomaru though. He is one hot piece of work though. You know he kissed me once." She whispered across the table at the famous little diner where Rin currently worked.

"Wait what? When?"

"When I was seven. I fell off my bike right in front of him during recess and to make me stop crying he gave me a kiss riiiiight here!" Rin exclaimed proudly as she pointed at her right cheek. Kagome laughed. "Is it normal that you're talking about another man just weeks before your wedding?"

"I think Sessomaru would appreciate my great taste in men." Rin replied, smiling.

"Yeahh I'm sure that when...woa hey me and Koga are not "dating" ah ah! before you say anything we are not a "thing" either. Or in cahoots! Whatever that means... We are just two friends going on _a_ date. That's it okay?"

She knew how excited Rin could get about her love life, as boring as it was, and she had already been on her fair share of blind dates, courtesies of the lovely Rin, who couldn't seem to get the fact that Kagome wasn't in the least bit interested in a relationship at the moment, what with her business just starting to rise and her shop earning some big bucks for her as of the last month. There was nothing exciting about her love life. There never had been.

"I do miss the sex though..."

"Well you know there are about a million guys in this town that would fall at your feet just for a chance with you. You're still fresh meat around here Kagome Higurashi."

"I've already lived here for like five years."

"In this town, that's nothing. Very rarely does one find a woman that hasn't lived here her whole life. You'll be the gossip of the town when you finally settle down and put down some roots!"

Kagome looked down at her coffee mug held tightly in her hands, and sighed. She wasn't sure she'd ever have that kind of life. She couldn't see herself in that position, at least not now. Her life was too hectic.

Too busy for any man and no man would want a woman that worked hours on end, just because.

"Fat chance that'll happen."

"Aww common Kagome! You've got to be more open to relationships! I mean you're like what twenty six, twenty seven years old or something?"

"Twenty five, actually."

"That's still old!"

"_You're twenty five!"_

"But I actually have like, practically my whole life planned out for me!" Kagome scoffed looking out the window at the icy road produced from the snow storm the night before. It was true.

"Well yeahh, in just a few months you filed for divorce, moved out, got re-engaged, moved in with Sessomaru and assured yourself a lifetime of love, wealth, and happiness. At least you figured out what it was that you wanted..." She mumbled, trying not to admit to herself that she wasn't the least bit jealous of her friend's life.

"Sessy can be pretty over protective some times. You know he actually considered hiring a body guard? It's a bit frustrating when he comes up with things like that." she exclaimed, a hint of humor in her voice.

Again Kagome scoffed. "Yeahh, I'm sure it really sucks having a man that loves and adores you so mu-" she stopped herself, but it was too late. The damage was done, as little noted as it was; Kagome still caught the hint of sadness that took over Rin's features for a split second. Kagome wanted to throw the coffee at herself as a form of apology.

"Rin I...I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" But Rin stopped her with a wonderful smile and a wave of her hand. "Don't worry about it. Gosh you make it seem like such a big deal!"

_'But it is...'_ Kagome knew what Rin had gone through in the past, and she knew too well of Rin's way of just dismissing the past as though it was just a little issue over spilt milk. She had moved into town around the time when things had become really bad for Rin, and she couldn't count the number of times Rin had gone to work with a black eye or a bloody lip. And all anyone could do was be there for her, she wouldn't allow anything else.

_'What's in the past doesn't matter to her. She's happy now. That's all that matters. That's all that should matter.'_ Kagome smiled at her sweet, seemingly innocent friend, whom at first glance, looked as fragile as a flower. Unless you'd been around during the dark times, you'd never know how stitched up her heart was, how roughed up her soul was, and how tough of a woman she had become since the incident.

"Aaanyways!" Rin returned to her perky self as she brought back the source of their conversation. "About that sex god you're currently dating..."

"Rin! We're not dating! Were just-"

"Yeah yeah, you're just going on a date, no cahoots and blah blah blah. Enough already Kaggy! Just admit to him that you want sex, get it, and be done with it!" Kagome was dumbfounded.

"What the _fuhh?..._when did this become about sex?"

"When you said you missed it."

"Missed what?"

"The sex, woman!"

"I never-!..oh yeahh.."

"Uh huh that's right missy! You've just got to face the fact that you're horny and lonely. Now if you want something in this town you can't just wait for it! You've got to demand it! Can you do that Kagome?" Kagome pouted, a bit embarrassed at how loudly Rin's little speech had gotten, attracting a few stares from fellow coffee drinkers.

"Leave me alone." She mumbled snatching the newspaper left on the table by a previous customer and purposely shoving it in her face so as to block out Rin.

"I'm sorry to tell you sweetie" she snatched the newspaper out of Kagome's hands. "But you've got to face reality sometime."

Kagome opened her mouth to reply, but cut herself off at the sound of the door's bell jingling at the entrance of another customer. Rin smiled apologetically. "It's fine." Kagome exclaimed a little too eager that Rin had to get back to work.

"This conversation isn't over missy." Rin replied firmly, getting up from the diner booth and tightening her apron. Kagome laughed, shoving her in the direction of the kitchen. "Ohh go do your waitressing...ing."

Rin smiled, turning around to do just that. "Actually Rin", Kagome stood up, grabbing her purse. "I think I'm going to head out. I've still got some things to pick up for the center pieces and-"

"Yeah yeah go do your thing. It's my fault I guess, asking my maid of honor to also be my wedding planner. Are you still coming over tonight to help me pick out the decorations?" Rin asked hopefully.

"Only if you promise to leave out anything that has to do with sex and cahooting. I've already embarrassed myself enough in front of your fiancée, don't you think?"

"Awww common you did not look that bad and it was just for fun!"

"Bye Rin!" Kagome cut her off and rushed towards the door before Rin could say any more. Quickly walking towards her car in the frigid cold, she wrapped her coat more snuggly around herself. She just didn't understand what it was that Rin was making such a big deal about. So what if she didn't have or wasn't looking for a long term, committed relationship? There were other things in life she had to worry about, tons of things actually. Like for instance whether or not she would buy that apartment she had had her eyes on for the past few months and whether or not she would decide to adopt one of Mrs. Andrew's newborn puppies and even more importantly...flower vases?

_'Shit! I forgot to place the order for those! Shit shit shit shit-'_

"Ahhhhh!"

The sound of her back hitting the slippery concrete was not nearly as bad as the pain she felt on impact. She groaned, squeezing her eyes shut and praying to the Gods that nobody had witnessed what she pictured to be a pretty ridiculous slip and fall.

"I think I'm alive..", she mumbled to herself and attempted to roll onto her side, swinging her left arm to her right side in order to haul herself over. _'I don't think anyone saw me either, maybe I'm-'_

"Woa what the…hell? You alright?" An unfamiliar voice asked and she squeezed her eyes in response. So someone had seen her. Whoop dee fucking doo.

She laid there unmoving for a while, maybe in hopes that the voice would leave and spare her the humiliation.

"You deaf or something? Heh, here," the mysterious voice said. Kagome peeked at the stranger with one eye and noticed that whoever he was, was offering her a hand up. After figuring out how to function once again, she reached out and took hold of the stranger's hand, trying not to wince as he carefully brought her back into standing position.

Her whole body was aching from the fall, and she was trying her utmost best not to cry and make herself look like even more of an idiot. But the damage had already been done. Her head hurt like hell, and she felt a little sick in her stomach. Doing her best to dust herself from the dirty snow on her pants she began mumbling, "Umm what? yes thank you, I'm fihhii…" She looked up at the man and nearly choked on her saliva.

_'Sessomaru..?'_

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue, darling?" he smirked and she wanted to melt. He-

_'Wait, did he just?'_

"Kagome! Kagome oh my God are you okay?" yelled a worried Rin as she stepped out of the diner, a few people following behind her. She stopped dead in her tracks however, at the sight of Kagome's mystery man.

"I-Inuyasha?" the man turned to look at her and a mixture of surprise and happiness overtook his features.

"Son of a bitch!" he said excitedly, "Is that you Rin?" Rin smiled in response and ran over to the two who were currently standing on the edge of the parking lot together, and Inuyasha in turn rushed to greet her, leaving the still injured Kagome behind and forgotten.

Rin ran into his arms and he embraced her, lifting her up off the ground and swinging her around.

"What are you doing here? I didn't think I'd ever see you again!" Rin exclaimed looking up at him. Kagome noticed a certain sparkle had illuminated itself in her eyes.

"I just couldn't keep away anymore. That and Fluffy threatened to kill me if I wasn't here for your wedding." he exclaimed.

"Well if you didn't show up to our wedding I would've hunted you down and killed you myself." she assured him.

"Keh, yeahh whatever."

"You haven't changed a bit, have you?"

Inuyasha smiled at the woman he still thought of as a little sister. She had changed. A lot.

_'She looks happy._', he thought, still smiling down at her and leaving her be as she rambled on about the things he had missed and what had occurred in the long years he had been away.

All the while Kagome watched from a short distance, rubbing her throbbing skull and stuck in awe at how open Rin appeared to be with this man. This man, Inuyasha, seemed to really care for Rin. And it was strange to Kagome to see Rin act so friendly towards a man that wasn't her husband to be.

_'Wait. Inuyasha….as in Takahashi? That's him? Keh, of course it's him you idiot he looks exactly like Sessomaru. So then this is the runaway bad boy huh?'_ He didn't look that scary, at least, not in the way that she had pictured. But all the things she'd heard about his appearance were dead right. He was probably the most gorgeous thing she'd ever laid eyes on.

_'Ughh…I should go. I'm sure I look like a complete idiot just standing here,_' picking her purse up from the ground she attempted a quick getaway so as to not be noticed by Inuyasha and Rin, who were already making their way back into the diner.

_'Yeahh don't worry I'm fine! Just have a minor concussion and a sprained ankle!'_ she mumbled angrily to herself, seeing as they had completely forgotten of her existence, and started towards her car once again.

"Ohh wait where's Kagome?" Rin wondered as they opened the door.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

"What was that?"

Inuyasha looked back, smirked, and said, "No worries I'll take care of it. Why don't you go get us some coffee and you can tell me all about what an asshole my brother is." Rin smiled. "You do realize you're going to be the talk of the town? I'm sure everyone'll be very interested to know that the big bad Inuyasha is back."

Inuyasha scoffed, "Well they're in for a big disappointment then. I don't plan on staying long."

* * *

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!...where is it?"

She just couldn't believe she'd been pathetic enough to fall again. This time, her heel somehow managed to fly off somewhere. So there she was, on her knees in between parked cars, trying to stay out of view from the diner and everyone in it. She was sure this time she'd really sprained something, what exactly, she couldn't quite tell since the bottom half of her was going numb from the icy ground.

"I swear someone is out to get me..." she mumbled as she crawled around yet another car and bent further down to look under it.

"I think so too, darling." came that mystery voice again. Well, now she'd figured out it was Inuyasha Takahashi, but it was a stranger just the same.

Looking up she saw the man crouched in front of her, that same smirk on his face, and her heel, completely broken, dangling in his hand.

"Hey there." he greeted.

"Uhhh hi." she looked away from his gaze, which was absolutely filled with humor. She knew she looked like a total moron, and the fact that of all people he had witnessed her in action twice, just made the situation that much worse.

"I think this is yours?" Inuyasha said as he handed her the heel, and she took it back, trying her best to keep her cool, when in reality, all she wanted to do was crawl under a car and die from embarrassment.

"You're not very good at the whole walking thing, are you darling?" he mused. Was this his polite way of making fun of her again? Why couldn't he just leave her to wallow alone in shame?

"I…guess not." She sighed. Her day had turned from crappy, to extremely crappy, thanks in part to the sexy eyed man currently amusing himself with her clumsiness. He offered her a hand up for the second time, and she took it once again, a bitter smile on her face, knowing for a fact that someone was out to get her.

"Thanks, you know, again. Umm..." what else was she supposed to say? He continued to stare at her and his piercing gaze was starting to make her sweat out of nervousness.

_'Well this is…awkward...'_

"Okay well...I'm gonna go!" she said a little too quickly. She brought her bare right foot up and was about to slip her heel back on when Inuyasha stopped her.

"Your shoe is broken."

"Whaaa?"

"Your heel? It's not really a heel anymore. See? It's broken."

Kagome looked down at her favorite channel pumps and groaned.

"Of course it is." Her day could not possibly get any worse. "Well, I'm going to go. Thanks again for everything..." Wait...shed said that already. He smirked as though he was hiding a secret or something.

"Okay, well bye." She started once again, but he used his body to block her way.

"You know", he began, "I think I'd better make sure you actually make it safely into your car before I let you go." Kagome scoffed. "Um thanks but I am perfectly capable of walking myself to my car." He laughed. "Yeahh I noticed. You know, you're not exactly a graceful faller, like women should be."

''Well, I'm sorry if my injuring myself didn't meet up to your standards. Don't worry though, next time I'll be sure to call you out so you can watch me fall from a closer range. _Owww…" _her head was killing her, and she brought her numb hand up to try and ease the pain.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." she snapped, already sick of this man. "Okay look. You've already witnessed me making a complete fool of myself. Twice. You helped me, and I thanked you. So if you'll please just let me walk away with what little is left of my pride, we can all just forget this ever happened."

"Darling, your pride left you the moment you hit the ground. And I don't want to forget it.", he smirked again. She mentally rolled her eyes.

"Do you make a habit of assisting the opposite sex and then making then feel like shit?" this earned her a chuckle.

"Obviously? Do you always wear stilettos in the snow or was this a special occasion?"

"I..." When did Mr. Hottie turn into a jerk? "Are you always such an asshole after helping damsels in distress?"

He smirked.

"Where's your car, Kagome?"

"It's-wait how do you know my name?"

"Where is it?"

"Over there." She pointed a little ways farther across the lot. He looked in the direction she was pointing and laughed.

"But before you say anything; no I don't need your help. Especially not if you're going to keep making fun of me like this. I can make it there without your kind assistance. So thanks again."

"You sure? Cause you know there are only so many times I can help a girl before I just lose interest. You fall again; you're on your own."

"You're so kind." she said sarcastically.

"Don't get used to it." He said in reply, before bending down to her ear and whispering, "I'm not exactly a nice guy, as I'm sure you've already heard. You should feel lucky I helped you up the first few times."

So he already knew he was the talk of the town, even in the five years that he had been gone.

"I only fell twice. And you should know that I'm never this clumsy, today is just not my day. And I don't need you to help me; I can take care of myself perfectly. Now get the hell out of my way." she didn't mean to be such a bitch, but this man was just really getting under her skin.

"Well then, good luck with that." he chuckled looking over her distressed and disheveled appearance. She really was a hot mess. Her hair was sticking out in random spots and was wet from the snow, along with her jeans. She was shivering, her whole backside was soaked, and she was standing on one foot, broken heel gripped tightly in her right hand, her left dangling helplessly.

_'Absolutely gorgeous.'_

And with that, Inuyasha dug his hands in his pockets, smiled and turned on his heel to leave her in peace.

_'Wait…he's really just going to leave me here isn't he?'_ Kagome fidgeted as much as she could on one foot, and rubbed her right arm.

_'How the hell am I supposed to make it all the way to my car without humiliating myself again? I know, I'll just wait until he's inside the diner, then I'll go. Wait what the hell? Why is everyone staring!_' she could see the heads of familiar townspeople through the diner's gigantic windows, all turned in her direction. To her relief they weren't laughing. But they were still staring. _'Well, it's what they do I guess. They're all nothing but a bunch of nosy shit talkers...'_ Kagome knew that even if she managed not to fall yet again, shed still make up for it by waddling over to her car falling again since the lot had turned itself into an ice rink. She had no idea why she had chosen to wear heels.

And as she stood there watching Inuyasha's retreating form, she just could not believe she was about to completely throw away what little dignity she had left. What was this guy's deal anyway? Was his goal from the beginning to make her look like an idiot? 'Well…maybe I'm being a little rude…He did offer to help me, didn't he?'

''Umm...wait!"

Inuyasha stopped, and turned to look at her. "Could umm…well...I…" She never stuttered. She was always, _always_ in control of herself. And she was never afraid to speak her mind, so what was wrong with her now? Why did it have to be now that she suddenly forgot how to speak?

Instead of waiting for her to finish a sentence that she didn't know how to, he strolled back over to her, smirked, and before she could mumble another "umm", he picked her up bridal style and began walking towards her car.

Kagome gasped in surprise, but knew it would be best if she didn't say a word. Instead, she attempted to peek over his shoulder at the people in the diner, just to see if they were still looking.

"Don't.", he said before she could. He didn't even look at her as he continued. "They're staring. You should know by now that these people are always in your business." Kagome laughed nervously. He was so right about that. "Trust me, I know." she mumbled, hiding her head between his neck and chest.

_'He smells good… I wonder if...Wait what the hell am I doing? This guys a complete stranger! For all I know he could be planning on kidnapping me once we get to my car!'_ but she knew she was just kidding herself. Whoever and whatever this Inuyasha was, she knew for a fact he didn't spend his time kidnapping women. For some strange reason she couldn't quite understand, she felt that out of all the people she knew in that town, he was one of the ones you could actually trust. He wouldn't go gossiping to Old Mrs. Baldwin about what he had witnessed.

As they neared the driver's side of her car, Kagome fidgeted as a sign for him to put her down. "Umm right here's fine."

"Give me your keys." he demanded. "My...keys? Hey I told you, you can just out me down here, I assure you I can make it the rest of the way –oomph!" He again took her by surprise by throwing her body over his shoulder and snatching her purse from her.

_'Oh my god...he _is_ gonna kidnap me!'_

A few seconds later, Inuyasha pulled out her keys, unlocked her car door, and unlike his previous handling of her, set her down slowly and gently in the driver's seat, and handed her back her things.

"Think you can drive home without any accidents?'', he joked as he leaned against the open car, one hand resting on the car door and the other on the roof of the car. Kagome laughed. At that point she wasn't sure if she could. Something was definitely wrong with her. She was really getting tired of him picking on her, even if it was as discreet as possible. But how could she be angry at a man that just carried her across a parking lot, sparing her some embarrassment of possibly falling again. She actually missed being in his arms…

_'I'm really going to get an earful from Rin tonight.'_

"Well...no promises." she said smiling politely. This earned a half smile from him and he bent his head under the car so that he was inches away from her face. "You free tonight, Kagome?" Ohh no...she knew where this conversation was going.

"Umm no, actually. I'm not." she said hurriedly, suddenly able to recall all the stories she'd ever heard of the famous Inuyasha Takahashi...

'_That Inuyasha Takahashi is a ladies man, of that I can assure you. Always looking for trouble.'_

'_You know what he did? He took me out to a fancy dinner, came home with me, and the next day he was gone!'_

'_That boy used women like he used socks, on one day and tossed to side the next.'_

'_One thing I can tell you about a man like that. You can never trust him! He'll make ya' feel all special one minute and the next he's minute he's completely forgotten you and moved on to the next pretty thing he finds.'_

"So then when are you free, Darling?" he asked, grabbing a strand of her hair and twirling it around his finger.

"Never.", she spat, before shutting the car door in his face, turning on the engine and pulling out of her parking space, all the while avoiding contact with the most attractive man she had ever seen, the one she'd heard so many things about, and the one she was sure would be the death of her if she fell into his trap. Nope. Nobody would use Kagome Higurashi like a piece of meat.

_'The day that happens is the day my mother finally leaves that pig she calls a husband.'_

As she drove out of the diner's parking lot, she dared herself to look back at Inuyasha, who was still standing in the exact spot she had left him, and held that same smirk was on his face. Staring into his eyes, she almost knew exactly what is was he was thinking.

_"This isn't over yet...Darling."_

_

* * *

_

__

**A/N: Well theres the first chapter! Please let me know what you thought of it! Thanks! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks a lot for your opinions on the summaries! I think I'll just end up posting the one that has the most votes, so we'll see how it goes (: Here's another chapter, kind of short, but I felt that I needed to get in a bit more background into the characters before I went on too far. Hope you like!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Kagome Higurashi had been her own woman for as long as she could remember. Always wanting to do things on her own and in her own way. She refused to accept help from anyone, though at times she felt she was in desperate need of it. She discovered her independence growing from the lack of it that went on in her own home. And once she'd found her way out of what could otherwise be seen as her personal version of a prison cell. She'd found that independence was its own reward, but it came at a price.

She'd moved into the little town in the state of Maryland about five years before. After receiving her masters in both business and interior design, she'd immediately went in search of a place where she'd feel free, a place where she could do her own thing, and no one could have the power to tell her otherwise.

How she'd managed to find this little godforsaken town she would never truly comprehend, but however big of a change it was from her accustomed life in great city of Chicago, Illinois, she felt it was a healthier lifestyle to live. Traffic was almost nonexistent, and everyone knew everyone. Whether or not that was a good thing or a bad thing, Kagome would never understand, for the gossiping was a downside, but the feeling of home made up for it a great deal more than having your life discussed by two old fat ladies at the local grocery store.

Upon arriving at this humble little place she had taken advantage of the cost of living there, as opposed to the cost in her home city, of which she could at times, barely afford. She'd found the cutest little apartment; close enough so that she could-during nice weather-walk to her destinations, but far enough away that she wouldn't have the townspeople poking into any more of her business than she could take.

She lived alone of course, which was the way she liked it, no matter how many times she'd had to reassure herself that it wasn't loneliness that would creep in every once in a while, but merely a longing for some temporary company.

Rin, her first friend upon moving in was probably the sweetest, most upbeat person she had ever met in her entire life. She was only a bit younger than she was, but unlike Kagome, Rin had held the heart of a much older and stronger woman for quite some time. It still amazed Kagome that Rin was the girl that she was. Always happy and always so full of life that it would appear that she was as innocent as a child. But in reality, everyone knew that that was certainly not the case. What she'd been through, what she'd forced herself to suffer through was something Kagome knew she would never understand. It was completely against her morals, for one thing, completely against her rule for being an independent "don't fuck with me" type of girl.

Rin had been what Kagome had vowed to herself never to become, and what she despised her mother for being; a perfect, stay at home little house wife, always at their husband's beck and call, practically a slave and treated like one just the same.

Dignity out the window.

Independence-forget about it.

Well, Kagome would never stand for that kind of life, because to her it wasn't really living; to her it was just like being a robot, a slave, a puppet. Never in control of your own life because someone was always making those decisions for you, controlling your every move, deciding your every feeling and action.

What probably angered Kagome the most was that Rin's own mother wasn't there for her in her time of need.

"_A woman belongs with her husband, no matter what."_

What kind of mother told her daughter she had to stay with the man that was abusing her?

What kind of mother actually calls that abusive, alcoholic husband to let him know where her daughter is hiding?

Kagome's mom, as naïve as she was, would never sink to such a low. But then again Kagome had never been in any kind of relationship like that, and her mother had never experienced what Rin had either. She was merely devoted to her new husband like a "little maid" as Kagome's stepfather liked to call her. Pathetic.

'_But he's never laid a hand on her.'_

Rin's mother however was just as bad as Rin's ex-husband, the man that had almost ended her life, and had succeeded in ending another.

Rin had been pregnant.

But the baby was long gone.

The doctor had said it never had a chance because of Rin's amount of stress. But everyone knew the cause of the baby's death had probably been a punch to the gut by her son of a bitch husband. Kagome still wasn't sure if Rin had ever been able to move past that day, when she found out her baby had died before it was ever given the chance to live. Maybe it was one of the last straws that made her finally file for divorce.

And as cruel as it sounded, for that, Kagome was thankful.

Now, Rin had the perfect life. Engaged to probably the richest man in the state, and probably one of the richest in the country. He gave her everything. Assured her a life where she'd never have to work another day, though Rin, being the person she was, continued to work at the diner, though now part time, and she seemed to love it just the same. Sessomaru was quite the man, Kagome had to admit. The complete opposite of Rin's ex-husband.

He took care of her, spoiled her with anything he could get his hands on, which was a lot. And she knew that every day, Sessomaru would, if not straight up front, find his way of telling her, or showing her, just how much he loved her.

Now as happy as Kagome was for her good friend, it just wasn't the life Kagome was looking for. She didn't want a man to take care of her as though she was incapable of doing so herself. She didn't need a man around her every second of the day, however much she may have needed one when her drain clogged up, or her power went out, or when she "accidently" punched a hole in her wall and had tried to teach herself how to fix it all on her own. Yes, she could have called a plumber—eventually she had to, and yes she did eventually have to call another man to fix her electricity or plaster her wall, but she didn't want to. She figured that she could do anything a man could do, though soon she realized, that was not always possible.

Now, Kagome Higurashi had learned to accept that she couldn't just flat out reject every man that wanted in on her life. She did begin dating a little while after moving in. She became friends with almost everyone, and though she didn't realize it, she was a very likeable person, and a very interesting one to be around.

Sango Toshima Kagome's best friend for about five years—since she'd moved, basically, had always tried to hint these kinds of things. She was a year older than Kagome, and a yoga instructor, with the body to prove it. She hadn't grown up in the town like most, but she had been around enough so that she could really call the little place home. She had always tried to tell her how much guys in town wanted her, how desperate some were just to get her attention, or her number. She just had to give one of them a chance, she had said, just one shot at winning her heart over.

''_Yeahh right. This coming from the woman that used to absolutely despise her boyfriend. I wonder how much abuse his face has had to take in the few years you two have been together…"_

"_He grabbed my ass the first time we even met! I had just moved here and he didn't even know my name! Of course I had to slap him! And besides, my relationship with Miroku is a good one! Why? Because after months of his disgusting habit and having to hear about how much he wanted to be with me, I finally gave him a chance!"_

"_Yupp, and look at you know. Happy and quite satisfied with your sex life I'm sure."_

"_Well…yeahh. And what's so wrong with that Kagome? I mean what more could I as for?"_

And Kagome didn't know what to tell her at that point, because Sango had been right. She realized not long after that being her own person didn't mean she had to shut people out, and it didn't mean she had to slam the door in a man's face every time a man became interested, which happened often. Kagome soon discovered that she could still be the person she wanted to be all her life, she could do that and still enjoy the pleasures of a man's company. It's not as if it was a big deal anyway. Just a date or two every once in a while. Nothing serious, but just enough to keep herself content.

'_It's not like I'm looking to get married or anything.'_

She thought to herself as she unlocked her apartment door. She'd have to place the orders for the two dozen flower vases she had planned on getting, plus the flowers for Rin's bouquet, and decorations and…

And she certainly was _not_ looking to get married. Not in the least bit. She didn't need a man to take care of her. She ignored the fact that deep down, she longed to know what it was like, however wrong it went against her rules and morals. She longed to know what it was like to _feel_ something; something special, something full of love and happiness. Though she had never and would never admit it…to anyone, she knew that it was something that would haunt her for the rest of her life if she continued to be the way she was.

'_I need a hot shower'_, Kagome thought as she walked into her bedroom, which was a beautifully decorated room, probably the nicest in the house. It consisted of lovely pastel colored walls, art work, picture frames and other little decorations that just seemed to complete what was her favorite and most despised room in her little apartment. Smack in the middle, and next to her window that gave her a beautiful view of the landscape of the town, was her bed. Her king sized, comfortably adorned bed, in which she slept in every night. She gave it a long look, and she couldn't tell whether or not it was appropriate that she should have such a bed that took up a big portion of her space, when she only took up a small portion of the bed.

She was lonely, she figured. Not lonely in a sense of companionship. She had more than enough friends. Amazing friends at that. But lonely in a wanting for that comfort, that kind of love that Rin and Sango had, and the kind she knew, no matter how much she wanted to, she would never be able to accept.

* * *

"So where will you be staying while you're here, Inuyasha?" Rin asked from inside her kitchen.

"Eh...probably just a nearby hotel or something."

"I can't let you do that! You can stay here with us!"

Inuyasha smiled at her kindness. "Nahh, I don't wanna be any trouble."

"Oh you won't be! Isn't that right Sessomaru?" she asked her fiancée, who remained silent.

"..._Right_ Sessomaru?" she stated nudging him.

"Besides", Inuyasha interrupted. "I could always just stay at the farm, or just rent an apartment or something."

"Why would you pay for an apartment when you made it clear you don't plan on staying long?" Sessomaru inquired rather bluntly, earning him another nudge from Rin.

"Well if you must know, Fluffy", he began, enjoying the way his brother's eyes narrowed at the childhood nickname. "I've taken interest in the old Shikon house at the edge of town. I've actually been interested in that place since before I left."

"The old Shikon house?" Rin asked, her head tilting in confusion. "Why?"

"Well it's all rundown and in pretty bad shape. No one's actually lived in it since the bloody days, and now it's completely useless. At least when we were kids we put it to good use.", he said smiling as he remembered all the times he and his friends had dared each other to go inside and spend the night.

It was known as the towns haunted house, per say. From all the stories he'd heard as a child, it had been home to a man who had committed murder during the war, and eventually his own wife killed herself out of grief and guilt, and hatred. It was a rather long story, but he knew he needn't go into any details, especially when a story such as that hit so close to home.

"Yeahh, I remember going in there as a kid. That place is just downright creepy." she said, shivering at the thought.

''Well yeahh. And like I said it's completely useless. But it's huge. Probably the oldest building in town too. I was actually thinking that I could-"

"You want to rebuild the Shikon House.", Sessomaru stated, finishing his sentence.

"Well…yeahh. I mean I know your wedding is not too far away, but I've actually put a lot of thought into it and I think it would be a great addition to my business."

"You think rebuilding that old place will be good for your business? Inuyasha, I'm sorry but I don't think people will really be willing to buy a house that's haunted."

Sessomaru, who was not superstitious in the least looked up at her where she sat, on the arm of his chair and said, "It is not haunted."

"Yes it is! I been in there! It's like someone is always watching you or something!" she exclaimed.

"Actually I don't plan on reselling it. No one actually owns it. It's just there. And I know no one would be willing to buy it, which is why I plan to turn it into a hotel." Inuyasha said.

"A hotel?"

"Yeahh. Like I said it's huge. Like a mansion. It's got to have more than a few rooms, and the people, tourists or local, would be interested, I'm sure of it."

Rin thought about it for a moment before smiling.

"You know what? That actually sounds like a pretty interesting idea. People are always into that kind of stuff aren't they?"

Inuyasha smiled; glad he had won over her approval. Sessomaru, however, didn't seem quite as convinced.

"And how long do you plan on staying here then?", he questioned, not that he wanted Inuyasha to leave, but not quite believing he'd hang around long enough to actually finish what he was planning to start.

"Well, I'll be here for sure until the wedding."

"Obviously.", Sessomaru retorted, earning a glare from his fiancée.

Inuyasha glared too. "Like I was saying…I'll be here till then, and then I guess however long it takes me to remodel that place and get it to start running. I want to get a good amount of carpenters and construction workers to help out on the place. It'll be better than new when I'm done with it.", he said confidently.

"You seem pretty set on doing this." Sessomaru said calmly.

"I am.", Inuyasha smiled. Hell yeahh he was. Why? He didn't really know. But ever since he was a kid he'd always been drawn to that place. Its aura, its sense that something inhuman was lurking in the walls intrigued him. It was beautiful, no matter how broken down and lonely it looked.

It was beautiful in all its loneliness.

Deciding to change the subject because of Sessomaru's boredom of it, he looked at his older brother and smirked.

"So tell me Sessomaru, what's happened since I've been gone?" Inuyasha asked, knowing full well that a lot had happened. His brother was frickin' engaged for Christ sakes! And that pathetic excuse for a man was rotting in jail somewhere, which brought Inuyasha even more happiness than he thought.

"Ohh so much has changed Inuyasha!" Rin exclaimed as she set a pitcher of lemonade on the kitchen table where the two brothers were currently sitting.

"Did you know Sango and Miroku are finally together? Oh my gosh do you remember how much she used to claim to hate him? Poor guy. And now look at them. Happy as clams!" Inuyasha laughed at Rin's comparison and the hand motions she made when trying to imitate a clam.

"Yeahh that punk called me as soon as she'd agreed to go out with him. I swear I could hear him bouncing off the walls through the phone. He's been whipped from that moment on." Inuyasha said smirking as he thought of his childhood best friend and lawyer. A poor sucker of a man now, who was so head over heels for that woman that it was hard to believe that he had dropped the whole player act to stick with her.

'_So unlike him.'_

"Inuyasha! He's just in love! He acts like a lost puppy when she's not around, and when she is he's happier than I've ever seen him."

It was true, Inuyasha thought. He still remembered how the two would act towards each other before he left. Miroku was always begging for a chance, groping his way around, she would always refuse, calling him a pervert and leaving him with a red hand print on his face, which Inuyasha could never help but laugh at. And now, they were a couple. A pretty happy one from what had heard.

Everyone's lives had moved on since had been gone. Well, what had he expected? Certainly not that they would press pause on their lives until the great bad boy himself made his return, which he hadn't even planned. If his brother hadn't called to announce his engagement, and to appoint him best man, would he have ever come back? Would he had ever returned to the same town that had given him so much grief, so much anger, and yet such joy and happiness at the same time?

'_No._', he thought. _'Chances are I'd still be back in the city right now.'_

He too had hanged a lot in the five years had been gone. For the better, he supposed.

He was now probably just as wealthy as his brother, with a completed degree in engineering, which he had accomplished in his return to his second year at Columbia. He'd been accepted back in, after much consideration, and he'd taken advantage of every single opportunity thrown his way since then. While in school, he'd gotten a part time job in a construction business, -though he didn't need it with all the inheritance his father had left him. The work consisted of building houses and rebuilding old ones.

He'd found that he enjoyed it, working on something with his bare hands came quite easy to him, and when he finished college he even founded his own construction business, just for the love of it.

It had become quite successful too. And though he owned the skyrocketing business, he often found himself working sites with his employees, working like a pro next to his fellow, tough guy persona men.

And with all the money coming into his paycheck, both from his engineering, and construction (he refused to rely on his inheritance) he became known as the third generation of the Takahashi's, the most successful family name in the country.

He'd learned to enjoy all the benefits of being as loaded as he was with cash. And at only twenty six years old, he hadn't done it all, but he'd sure done a lot. He'd even gotten himself a shiny new car, slick and cool, as opposed to the old green Chevy he'd left behind. Instead of feeding livestock he was now dining on the finest of the finest animals in restaurants that were fancy beyond imagination. He had conquered the business world. He'd been skydiving.

His life was as perfect as ever.

What he found hard to believe was that Sessomaru was getting married before him. Not that he was jealous or anything. As much as he may have argued and fought with his brother, he still loved him like any brother would love his only sibling. He just found it ironic that the icy, blunt and at times monotonic half-brother of his had actually found his true love before him. Not that he wanted to fall in love. He was more than happy living his single life.

He just found it funny, that's all.

Rin was certainly one hell of a girl. They'd all grown up together, gone to the same schools, and once even worked together down at the smoothie shop when they were teenagers. She had been his little sister long before she had become engaged to his brother. Now it would just be official, legally.

They were perfect for each other, Sessomaru and Rin. They were complete and total opposites, but somehow that's why they completed each other. Inuyasha knew Sessomaru had loved her all his life, and he understood how much it hurt him, it hurt both of them, to have had witnessed Rin in her dark times of need, because that was all they really could do. Just watch.

She'd denied each bruise, each busted lip, came up with some pathetic excuse for why she was shaking from fear when she ran into the diner, the only place she had ever really considered home. Everyone knew what was really happening at the time. It was talked about on a regular basis. Now it was rarely mentioned at all. No one spoke of the abusers name, and instead, talked about the new man in her life.

Inuyasha could never see himself in the position Sessomaru was currently in. The Inuyasha Takahashi, tied down?

'_Maybe when hell freezes over and Sessomaru admits that I'm a better fighter than he is._', he thought smugly.

Nope. Inuyasha Takahashi just wasn't a marriage kind of guy. And he didn't think he ever would be.

* * *

Slipping on a dry pair of pants after what was probably an hour long shower, Kagome reached for her warmest sweater and threw it on, knowing fully well that she was late for her little meeting at Rin's house.

"Wait, so you're saying that _The_ Inuyasha Takahashi asked you on a date? AND YOU SAID NO?"

"Ughh…Sango he didn't ask me on a date! He was about to but I left before he could." Kagome replied into the phone, which she had cradled between her neck and shoulder while she slipped on some comfortable fuzzy boots.

"But he was going to, and you completely blew him off. Why?" Sango practically screamed into her ear.

"Because! I've heard all the stories about him! He's a womanizer, Sango. Nothing but another guy that's just trying to get into my pants. "

"And?"

"What the hell do you mean _"and?"_ and maybe I'd rather not be played and made a fool by the town's bad boy?"

"You mean the town's bad boy turned filthy rich business man. And still sexy as ever I've heard."

"Yeahh, he's sexy alright." Kagome replied, thinking back to the hottest man she'd ever seen in her twenty five years. "But who gives a crap? I'm not interested in a man like him. He's way too arrogant for his own good. And he's a bit of a jerkoff. I'm telling you, all anyone in this town's ever said about him is-"

"Oh will you stop with that? Who cares about what people have said? They have no lives so they probably make up some of that shit just because they have nothing better to do! Look, I knew Inuyasha for a while before he left, and besides what you may think, he's actually not a bad guy. He's actually a really good guy, despite his bad boy reputation. I mean he only ever got that because of all the shit him and Sessomaru got into when they were kids, and growing up, that guy got into fist fights on a regular basis."

"See! He's no good!"

"Let me finish!" Sango snapped at her ignorant best friend, who obviously didn't know a good opportunity when it was shoved in her face. She could hear Kagome's sigh trough the phone.

"Inuyasha may have been bad, hell I'm sure that hasn't changed even now that he's loaded, but he's no Hakaku, Kagome. Not even close." Sango said, in reference to Rin's despicable ex. "He's a good guy."

"…That just wants sex."

"Isn't that what you've been telling me and Rin that you want?"

"What the hell are you going on about now?" Kagome asked. Even with the two's rude choice of words, it was their way of being blunt with one another. A type of best friend thing that they'd always shared.

"Aren't you the one that said that you missed the sex part of a relationship?"

"Hey I only said that to Rin! How do you-"

"You told me the exact same thing like two weeks ago!"

"No I…_oh…yeahh…"_

Sango laughed at her friend. Despite being a smart girl, Kagome did have her blonde moments.

"So if you want sex, and you say that's all he's after, I really don't see what the problem is here."

"The problem, Sango, is…is that…I… I don't know what the problem is.", she finally admitted, feeling completely defeated.

"So then go for it! Go get some of that-!"

"Eww Sango!"

"What? I'm sure you've already started fantasizing about him." she replied knowing fully well that chances are that she had. Kagome blushed trying not to think about the nasty thoughts she'd come up with while in the shower.

"You're blushing now aren't you?" She just knew her too well. Kagome looked in the mirror, hoping the redness in her face would fade quickly enough, before pulling her hair into a ponytail and grabbing her keys and her work books.

"Sango…I just, he's not right for me, I know it. Besides he might have like a disease or something, considering all the girls he's been with."

"Ughh _Kagome…"_

"Look I gotta go, Rin's expecting me. I'll call you later. And anyways, I've got a date with Koga, alright? And he's just as good looking as Inuyasha." She lied.

"Yeahh, keep telling yourself that, sweetie."

"Well if I want "some" or whatever the hell you call it, I can get it from him! He's been after me for some time now, and I wouldn't mind some time alone with him."

"You're such a horny-!"

"Bye Sango!" she hung up laughing at her friend's annoyance and rushing out of her apartment and into the cold evening air. She quckly jumped into her car, started the engine and headed off towards Rin's house, thinking over her recent conversation with Sango. Yeahh, she wanted sex. Yeahh, she'd most likely get it from Koga. Yeahh, deep down she wanted it from Inuyasha. So then why'd she slam the door in his face? Why was she so dependent on her judgment about him when she hadn't truly known him long enough to make one?

'_Maybe it's because I know that he's after the same thing I'm after. Just sex. No strings attached. I'm sure he doesn't want a long term relationship. So then he's just like me, right? And for some reason, that scares me.'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Feedback would be much appreciated! And if there's anything you feel should happen that would help the story, let me know! (:**


End file.
